lpm_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Solar Flare
"When she's on fire, she's on FIRE. And so are the Zombies." Kleidung Solar Flare trägt eine rotorange Schutzbrille und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Auf dem T-Shirt ist das L.E.A.F.-Symbol abgebildet. Fähigkeiten * Solar Flare kann nach Belieben in ihre Fiery-Form wechseln. (Setzt dazu meistens ihre Schutzbrilla auf.) * In ihrer Fiery-Form hat sie Feuerkräfte: * Sie kann Feuerball mit ihren Händen verschießen. * Sie kann einen konzentrierten Feuerstrahl aus ihrer Mähne feuern. * Sie kann mit ihrem Feuerschweif ein Inferno auf dem Schlachtfeld verursachen. Dies ist ihr stärkster Angriff und sehr effektiv gegen große Gegnermengen. * Sie kann mit ihrem Feuerschweif fliegen. Ihr Flugstil ähnelt der einer Rakete. Schwächen * Ist in ihrer Fiery-Form wasseranfällig. (auch so ist sie wasserscheu.) * Ist ohne ihr Feuer ziemlich hilflos. Ist die Flamme erstmal aus, ist Solar Flare keine Bedrohung mehr. Vergangenheit Noch bis vor kurzem kämpfte Solar Flare mit ihren Freunden gegen das Böse in Suburbia, das von Zombies eingenommen und in Zomburbia umbenannt wurde. Die Elite (Unter anderem die Pflanzen-Helden) wurden im Notfall gerufen und eilten zur Hilfe. Die Aufgabe der gewöhnlichen Pflanzen war es die Zombies davon abzuhalten Zomburbia zu verlassen und an die Außenwelt zu gelangen, während die Elite in Missionen Suburbia zurückerobern sollten. Eines Tages setzte Dr. Edgar George Zomboss seinen Masterplan in die Tat um – mit dem Ziel aus Suburbia auszubrechen. Mit einem Großangriff überrumpelte er die gewöhnlichen Pflanzen: Die Elite musste her. Die Helden kämpften tapfer mit und hielten die riesigen Roboter und Gargantuars (Zombieriesen) in Schach. Green Shadow drang ohne Plan in die hintersten Linien des Feindes ein und knöpfte sich Dr. Zomboss persönlich vor. Green Shadow gelang es zu siegen… Doch zu welchem Preis? Green Shadow und Zomboss starben bei einer Explosion seines Zombots. Die Zombies gerieten total außer Kontrolle und griffen wütend die Helden an. Es waren einfach zu viele und die Helden mussten fliehen! Die Helden flohen zu Deppie Dave, der ihnen Penny zur Flucht gab: Er müsse sich um die Pflanzen kümmern. Mit Penny öffneten die Helden ein Zeitreiseportal und flohen in den Zeitstrom. Z-Mech gelang es vor dem Schließen des Portals eine Rakete nach den Helden zu feuern und diese traf sie mitten im Zeitstrom: Die Zeitreise wurde gestört und so landete der Wohnwagen im Jahr 2205. Die Rakete zerstörte Penny – Die Helden stürzten in der Luft an den verschiedensten Orten ab und wurden getrennt. Nun ist es Solar Flares Aufgabe in Green Shadows Fußstapfen zu treten und Anführerin der Agents of L.E.A.F. zu werden… Das war ihr letzter Wunsch vor ihrem Tod. Doch ist sie dem gewachsen? Jetzt muss sie erst einmal ihr Team finden und sie begegnete ein paar neuen Freunden, um ihr dabei zu helfen. Sonstiges Rolle: Held Beruf: Superheldin Hobbys: Spielt gerne Videospiele. Trivia * In ihrem Originalspiel "Plants vs. Zombies Hereos" spielte Solar Flares Story in einer Arcade Halle, wo sie ein Beat 'em Up spielte. Daher entwickelte sich der Punkt "spielt gerne Videospiele". * Solar Flare ist neben Carnivorus Rex der einzige Hauptcharakter, der eine Pflanze ist. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter des vierten RPs Kategorie:Superheld